Everything
by Purr
Summary: A SMFY song fic dedicated to Queen Celestia. A seishi saved Usagi from killing herself, and in return, she taught him to move on from the past.


AN: Hi minna! This is my first song fic, so it's not that good. It didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but oh well, this is the best that I can do. After this, I'm going to work on another chapter of "An Unusual Mission" and "Promises" ^_~.

Dedication: To Dani and her ChibiChichiri. Merry Christmas, and I hope that you like ^_~.

Disclaimers: Don't own FY or SM, and the song is by Life House. 

Everything

~*~*~*~

__

Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you

~*~*~*~

A lone figure stood among the sakura groove. The swaying leaves casted light shadows upon the emerald field, leaving beams of rays between the lush clouds of green. The figure was silent as he gazed at the smooth marble at his feet. The sweet utopia was undisturbed, except for the cheerful chirping of the birds, and the calm murmur of the stream.

Finally the figure moved, he slowly knelt by the stone and rested his forehead against the cold surface. 

"Kouran…" he whispered longingly, voice devoid of the energy and cheerfulness others had come to associate with the smiling mask; for the mask laid lifelessly beside the grave, mocking its master with the empty grin. "It's been so long since I last came here. I almost forgot how beautiful it is here. Do you still remember how the three of us used to play here when we were children?" the blue haired young man chuckled softly at the buried memory.

"It was here that you first kissed me. I pushed you to the ground after the kiss, because it was unmanly to be kissed by a girl. And I got a royal beating from my parents too, since I made you cry. But it was also here that I proposed to you, and here when Hikou kissed you." he sighed heavily.

"What a fool I was then. I was so furious when he kissed you. Seeing my best friend kissing my fiancée…Something in me just snapped. I'm sorry that I didn't trust in your love for me. I shouldn't have doubted you…but did you know how painful it was to see the woman I love more than life itself, being held and kissed by another man? It felt as if a hand ripping into my chest, and pulling out my heart with a slow and tortuous pace…"

The man paused, and lifted his head to stare into the blank stone, as if he could see the face of his beloved again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about that again. No matter how hard I apologize or make excuses about the past, you are still gone…I have been serving the Suzaku no miko these past years. Miaka is a nice girl, a little on the clumsy side, but her love for Tamahome pulled her through it all. Their love was even strong enough to break the laws of destiny. It's not hard to envy their love for each other. Only Tamahome, Tasuki, and I are left of the Suzaku seven. Tamahome is in Miaka's world, Tasuki went back to Mt. Reikaku, and I…I don't have anywhere or anyone to return to. The life of a wanderer… I guess it's the price I have to pay for destroying our love. But…maybe it will be better if I leave this world. No one will miss me, since the evil is sealed away now. I will be able to be with you again…"

~*~*~*~

__

You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again

~*~*~*~

The serenity was destroyed as harsh pants and barks approached the little paradise. Getting up slowly from the soft grass, the blue haired man put on his mask and looked around for the source of the disturbance.

A young girl, no older than eighteen by her appearance, was running towards the river at a neck breaking speed. She was wearing a dirty purple dress that was torn at the bottom. Long tresses of gold danced around her body, gleaming under the hot sun. It was the magnificent colour that caught the young man's attention. The only person he had ever seen with blonde hair was Nakago, and the Seiryuu seishi had already died a long time ago. Would she have blue eyes too? The man silently urged the girl to look up to him, not knowing why he was waiting so anxiously.

Suddenly, the girl cursed loudly, as a sharp rock dug into her bare foot. A string of colourful and creative swear words tumbled out of her mouth, surprising the young man watching her. The barking of the dogs got louder, as the girl looked up in desperation, staring straight into the eyes of the young man under the sakura tree. The young man felt his heart jerk to a stop as the startling pools of sapphire stared into his soul. 

~*~*~*~

__

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting

~*~*~*~

Loud voices broke the two from their trance. A group of men holding long stick were quickly gaining on the young girl, who still stood looking at the young man. Ignoring the pain shooting up her leg, the blonde girl broke the staring contest and made a mad dash for the river. Without any hesitation, she made a dive for it…

And was held suspended in midair, right above the swirling water. 

The blue haired young man still stood under the sakura. He had followed the young woman's actions with his eyes. Maybe it was because of her unusual colouring, or maybe it was because of the innocence that she radiated, so much like Kouran's. It seemed ironic to him, how he just rescued someone from jumping into the rushing current, while he was entertaining the idea of suicide himself a few minutes ago.

~*~*~*~

__

You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything

~*~*~*~

Picking up his staff, the young man casually walked down to the river bank, where the blonde girl was struggling and screaming out death threats. With a wave of his hand, an invisible force brought the kicking girl back to solid ground and dumped her onto the grass.

The girl picked herself up angrily, and opened her mouth when the men chasing her surrounded the two.

"Where do you think you are going brat? We paid good money for you! You belong to us now!" One of the man, clearly the leader said as he walked up, shaking a long chain with a metal cuff attached to the end.

"I'm not going back there! I'd rather die than let those fat greasy men touch me!" the young woman cried out in rage from behind the blue haired young man.

Looking around the circle of armed men unimpressed, the young man calmly asked. "What's going on here no da?"

"Her father sold her to us, but she ran away," the same guy said in annoyance. 

"I see. How much did you pay for her no da?"

"Why? Do you want to buy her from us?"

"Maybe," the young man replied.

The rogues all sneered. "Why would a monk want to buy a girl for?" One of the men jeered.

"You forget, a monk is still a man," another answered laughing.

"It's gonna cost you a pretty penny if you want her. She's the only one around here with blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention that she's still a virgin. I will sell her for two hundred gold pieces, a good deal considering all the customers I will lose if she's not at the brothel." The leader smirked, knowing that a monk would never have that kind of money.

"Are you crazy no da?! Two hundred gold coins for her? I'll pay you one hundred gold pieces," the blue haired monk cried out.

"One hundred? No way! But since you really want her, a hundred ninety!"

"A hundred ten!"

"A hundred eighty!"

"A hundred fifteen!"

"A hundred seventy! My final offer!" The leader said, crossing his arms.

Feeling the price was within a reasonable range, the blue haired monk pulled out a heavy bag of clinkering coins and tossed it to the leader. Guess after being with Tamahome for so long, it was hard not to pick up the other seishi's talent for bargaining. 

The leader weighed the coins in one hand, satisfied with the amount, he mentioned for his men to leave the monk and the young girl.

~*~*~*~

__

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

~*~*~*~

"You are free now no da," the blue haired young man said, after the dogs and the men were out of sight. He was about to leave when the girl stopped him.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" She cried out and grabbed his hand to prevent him from walking away.

His heart skipped a beat at the touch of her soft skin. Warmth slowly diffused through his body, chasing away the coldness that surrounded his dead soul. Fighting to keep his voice calm, the young man tugged his hand free. "What do you want now no da? I saved you from those men already no da."

"Yes I know that, and I'm grateful, but I'm just a girl. Have you considered that if you leave me now, I have no where to go and no one to go to. Those men can come back anytime and force me back to the brothel again," the young woman said, eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"What do you want me to do no da?" the young monk asked, surprised at how easily he was swayed from his resolve by her wide watery sapphire pools, and her quivering lips.

"You are a wanderer ne? Then let me travel with you please! I promise that I won't cause you any trouble! I'll serve you as best as I can, just don't let me go alone," the girl pleaded falling to her knees. 

"I'm a monk miss. I can not go around with a girl following me everywhere no da. And plus, I don't need a servant, I can manage by myself no da."

~*~*~*~

__

You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall

~*~*~*~

"Then let me travel with you as friend. It must be lonely traveling by yourself. I'll be your companion, this way, you'll always have someone to talk to!" the blonde cried out. 

The monk stunned, not knowing how he could refuse her. It was the first time after Kouran died that anyone offered him their friendship. Of course, he had the other Suzaku seishi, but they were his friends because they all had to work together to summon Suzaku. At last he slowly nodded. The girl smiled brightly before jumping up from the ground and giving the young man a huge hug of gratitude. "My name is Usagi by the way."

"Houjun, but everyone calls me Chichiri no da. There is one condition if you want to travel with me, you have to become my discipline."

"You want me to become a monk?" The bunny winkled her nose. "I'd rather stick to being your friend Chichiri-kun." She giggled before skipping in front of him, picking up wildflowers on the way.

The monk sighed, mystified by how fast her mood change from attempting suicide to picking flowers. 

~*~*~*~

__

You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now  
~*~*~*~

The red haired bandit stared at the blue haired monk for the millionth time, before erupting in laughter. "Oh man, Chichiri. Out of all the people, you come to me for advice on woman?!?!?!?!" The bandit cried out, falling off of his chair, and holding his stomach in pain. Chichiri had decided that after not seeing the other seishi for so long, he would pay the bandit a visit. The two friends were enjoying a bottle of warm sake on this raining day.

"Tasuki! Stop laughing! I'm serious no da!" The monk cried, pulling his friend up from the floor.

"So when did you find out that you're in love with her?" Tasuki asked breathlessly.

"Who said that I'm in love with her no da?" Chichiri retorted in defence, even though his voice shook a little.

"Chichiri my friend. You are not a good liar at all. I've never seen you acting so on edge and I've seen the way you looked at her. It's exactly like the way that Tamahome looked at Miaka. Admit it buddy, you're in love with her head over heals," the loud mouthed young man said slyly, smirking into his sake cup.

"I…I…only love her as a sister no da!" The blue haired young man said, still trying to deny his feelings. 

  
"Yeah, yeah, and I only love you as a…" the bandit did get to finish his joke as a shattering sound outside the door made both seishi jump to their feet in alarm.

"Is that true Chichiri-kun? You only love me as a sister?" Usagi asked quietly, a face pale, and a tear threatening to fall from her a pile of broken porcelain at her feet. Before he could answer however, she turned away and ran out of the mountain strong hold. 

"What are you standing there for?" Tasuki roared and gave the frozen Chichiri a push. "She's going to get hurt running in the rain!"

Without further orders, the blue haired seishi dashed after the running bunny, screaming her name in the pounding rain. The ground underneath his feet was a pool of slippery mud. Several trees we already broken due to the violent wind. The pouring rain was making everything blurry, Chichiri could hardly see even two feet in front of him. How could he be so careless. He didn't mean a thing he said to Tasuki. Of course the bandit understood that he was just lying, but Usagi…she didn't know his true feelings. 

Trusting his instincts, the blue haired young man ran through the rain blindly, searching for the one who filled his heart. He almost tripped in his hast to find the bunny. Looking down on the ground, he gasp as he saw that it was a body that stopped him. The person's face was caked with mud, and only a few strands of hair peaked though the brown mixture. There was no doubt. Only one person could have hair that colour. Quickly picking up the shivering body in his arms, Chichiri hurried back to the bandits hid out, shield the rain from his precious bundle as best as he could. 

~*~*~*~

__

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

~*~*~*~

"The doc said that she has a high fever. But if all goes well, she'll be back to normal in a day or two," Tasuki tried to comfort his best friend, who was watching over the blonde girl. The bandit sighed before he walked out of the room, knowing that the other man didn't hear his words. He was blaming himself for what happened to Usagi.

Kneeling by the bed, Chichiri gently pushed the golden bangs away and changed the clothes on her forehead. It was all his fault. If only he had told her sooner of his feelings for her, but he was scared. Scared that he would be rejected. Scared that she would leave him like Kouran did. Scared that he would be alone to live with his guilt.

~*~*~*~

__

Cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything

~*~*~*~

__

He didn't know how or when he fell in love with her. Maybe it was when he saved her? Or when he taught her how to read and write? Or maybe during all those times when he watched her play with the children they met during their travels? Or when he firstlearnt about her family? It had surprised him that she could come from such a bleak background. She never showed any of her resentment, in fact she showered everything with happiness and love. Maybe that was what drew him to her. At first, he didn't like the intrusion to his privacy, but she showed him again the joy of living among others. She was the one who he told about his past, and she taught him that he couldn't hid behind his smiling mask forever.

~*~*~*~

__

You are all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything

~*~*~*~

The past doesn't matter anymore. All he wanted now was for her to be awake. Awake so he could tell her how much he loves her, how he could not live without her anymore. She had warmed her way through his armoured heart, destroying the mask that he hid under.

He just needed to tell her.

Golden lashes tremble against the pale cheeks, before they opened slowly, revealing the tired blue eyes. "Chi-kun?" She asked quietly, not realizing that she let her secret endearment slip until it was too late. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Usagi, aishiteru," Chichiri cut her off, before she could go into a long rambling.

"What?" The blonde girl stared at the young man in shock, not believing her ears. Maybe it was the fever that was creating a hallucination of Chi-kun confessing his love for her? The bunny decided that it must all be her imagination, and promptly closed her eyes, and decided to go back to sleep before her fantasy ended.

"Usagi wake up! This is not a dream!" Chichiri sweat dropped, after traveling together with the girl for so long, he knew her almost inside out.

"This has to be a dream. Chi-kun told me that he only loves me as a sister," Usagi whispered, waving her hand in the air, trying to make the person shaking her go away.

Looking down at the stubborn girl in amazement, a grin crossed Chichiri's face. Taking off his mask, he slowly lowered his face until his mouth was millimetre away from her silky lips. Taking in her soft fragrance, the young man carefully placed a chaste kiss against Usagi's lips.

At the touch of another's lips against her own, the bunny's eyes shot open. "Hun?"

"I told you that this isn't a dream Usa-chan. Aishiteru…"

~*~*~*~

__

Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this  
~*~*~*~


End file.
